marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron/MvC:I
Ultron makes his first appearance in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. He makes a deal with Sigma and they both fuse to become Ultron Sigma. Story After obtaining the All Infinity Stones from the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, Ultron travels to other universe and meet his Capcom counterpart, Sigma about planning a same scheme, destroy the organic life forms besides humans who opposes them. He and Sigma fuses with Space and the Reality Stones, becoming a powerful tyrannical robot known as Ultron Sigma, as they merge both Marvel and Capcom Universe from each timelines into one singularity universe, and even captured Thanos easily, as well as conquering Xgard (fusion between Thor's Asgard and Mega Man X Highway City). As a result of the convergence by Ultron Sigma, each Infinity Stones are under the other villains' hand Grandmaster Meio (Power), M.O.D.O.K. (Mind), and Jedah and Dormammu (Soul). However, one stone, such as Time Stone is presumably under Black Panther's protection. Appearance Ultron's apperance is the same from the one in the 2013 Marvel comic book storyline "Age of Ultron" (not the same story as the Avengers movie that borrowed the name). He is a metallic android that has orange highlights around his body that also make the facial features on his head. He also has spikes on his fingertips which can be utilized for slashing opponents. Gameplay Ultron can fire lasers out of his eyes and also call in a giant laser from out of sight. He can summon a minion to the field to attack the opponent. He mainly uses his claws to attack and launch enemies. His first Hyper Combo shoots two crossing lasers in front of him and can be done in the air. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "Now. Destroy all organics!" ''(picked first) * ''"This was an unexpected calculation." ''(picked second) * ''"Don't know your own weakness? Amusing." ''(picked second) * ''"You have the honor of proving your worth to me." ''(picked second) * ''"If it serves my purpose, I will help you." ''(picked second) Intro * ''"Is this an error? How can I work with you?" (Avengers ''as ''teammate) * "I bore of this continual struggle, Avenger." (VS. Avengers) * "I will destroy you as many times as it takes, until you are nothing!" * "There can only be one ruler and that is Ultron!" * "We may be allies, but your human-like appearance disgusts me." (Sigma as teammate) * "You've finally realized resistance is futile, Avenger." (Avengers as teammate) * "How repulsive." * "We are of the same superior kind, yet you chose to serve humanity." ''(to X or Zero) * ''"A machine that serves humans? Out of my sight!" ''(to X or Zero) * ''"Defective copy...why don't you delete yourself." ''(to Ultron Sigma) * ''"An excellent amalgamation, but you are still inferior!" ''(to Ultron Omega) * ''"I'll tear you limb from limb, Titan." ''(to Thanos) Victory * ''"I am the summit of perfection in this universe!" '' Victory Text * ''"Innovation is the ultimate weapon!" * "There is only one path to peace -- your extinction!" * "I was designed to save the world. How about I remake it instead?" * "I am the One True Lord of the Machines! Bow down before me!" '' (to X or Zero) * ''"Hope is a false delusion! You're all just puppets to me." * "I am Ultron! My purpose is to slay that which lives!" * "Humanity is obsolete. Accept your end!" * "How human, Stark, to think that your primitive technology would have an effect on me!" (to Iron Man) * "Find your redemption in oblivion, Banner." (to Hulk) * "I have no soul to take, Jedah. That's what make me invincible!" (to Jedah) * "Was there, Avenger, any point at all where you actually believed you were going to win?" ''(to any Avenger) Defeat * ''"Malfunction!" * ''"I... cannot..." ''(chip KO) Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite